


Altitude

by mjduncan



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: Jane/Maura, mile high club—bonus for Maura explaining the 'euphoric effects of altitude scientifically.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altitude

 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Jane muttered, looking around the otherwise deserted first-class cabin as she discretely unbuttoned her jeans under the cover of the blanket draped across her lap. As it was nearing midnight, the lights were dimmed, and the flight attendants were huddled in the small galley at the back of the plane, taking advantage of the fact that pretty much everybody on the plane wanted to be left alone.

“There was no talking involved,” Maura pointed out as she lifted the arm rest between their seats up and out of the way. “You lost the bet.”

Jane rolled her eyes and nodded. “I really gotta stop betting you stuff over that stupid word game.”

Maura laughed. “I’d really rather you didn’t,” she murmured, smiling sanguinely as she pulled the edge of the blanket up over her own lap and scooted closer to Jane, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “It’s so much more fun this way.”

“Says you,” Jane grumbled.

“So will you,” Maura argued confidently as she slipped her hand into the open V of Jane’s slacks to toy with the elastic band of her underwear. “Orgasms are much stronger at higher altitudes.”

“Do I want to know why?” Jane asked, swallowing thickly as she felt Maura’s fingers slide beneath her underwear. Long, incredibly dexterous fingers dipped between her legs, gently opening and exploring, and she let out a quiet, shuddering breath. “Jesus.”

An utterly pleased smile quirked Maura’s lips when her fingertips eased into a small puddle of arousal. “Well, there is–” she smeared the wetness up to Jane’s clit and began rubbing slow circles against the sensitive bud, “–the thrill that comes from possibly being caught,” she pointed out quietly as she turned in her seat to try and hide what she was doing. Enjoying the risk of being caught was one thing, actually being found out was quite another.

Jane whimpered softly and grabbed the armrest near the window in a white-knuckled death-grip as her hips bucked against Maura’s hand.

Maura’s eyes darted down to Jane’s grip on the armrest and she leaned in to press a soft kiss to the brunette’s ear. “And then you have to factor-in the effects of higher altitudes on the brain,” she whispered.

“Oh my god.” Jane wasn’t sure what it said about her that she got off on listening to Maura talk scientifically, but she did.

“Shh,” Maura warned, flicking her tongue over the shell of Jane’s ear. She dipped her fingers lower, collected more of the warm arousal on her fingers, and then resumed her circles, pressing a little more firmly this time and rubbing just that little bit faster. “Now,” she murmured, picking up her mini-dissertation on the euphoric effects of altitude, “studies have shown that temporarily reducing the oxygen supply to the brain, as is the case at higher altitudes, can create feelings of excitement.”

Jane squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to try and keep from moaning as Maura’s fingers stilled and then changed direction.

“Euphoria.” Maura sucked Jane’s earlobe between her lips and gently pinched it between her teeth.

Jane whimpered and her hips twitched needfully against Maura’s fingers. Euphoria was fucking right, but she didn’t think it had anything to do with altitude.

Maura smiled and soothed the bite with the tip of her tongue before pulling back to blow lightly across the pinked, moistened flesh. “And a generally greater intensification of physical sensations.”

“God,” Jane hissed, shuddering as her hips bucked wildly upwards. She swallowed thickly as Maura chuckled softly against her ear, and then gasped when the hand between her legs froze. “Maura…” she murmured, her eyes blinking open as she turned to look at the blonde.

_Oh fuck._

There was a flight attendant making her way slowly up the aisle, giving them a speculative look.

Jane’s eyes flashed down to the blanket covering them, and was relieved to see that it was tented in such a way that it was impossible to tell that Maura’s hand was nestled firmly between her legs.

The flight attendant, seeing that they were awake, asked, “Can I get you ladies anything?”

“No thank you,” Maura replied brightly, smiling at the attendant as she made a show of snuggling even closer to Jane. “Just trying to get comfortable.”

The attendant smiled and nodded, and Jane let out a sigh of relief once she had disappeared. “That was close.”

“Mmm, but are you close?” Maura purred as she began flicking her fingers as quickly back and forth across Jane’s clit as the tight confines of the brunette’s pants allowed.

“Yes,” Jane whispered.

“Did you know that there is a six thousand, eight hundred, and eighty-one foot altitude difference between Boston and the cruising cabin pressure of this plane?”

Jane let out a strangled laugh and shook her head. “I did not.”

“Mmm,” Maura hummed as her fingers sped impossibly faster. “There is.”

“I…” Jane’s right hand reached out and grabbed onto Maura’s thigh. Maybe there was something to the whole altitude thing, because she was already thrumming on the brink of orgasm. “Okay.”

And then Maura’s fingers darted lower, pushing deftly inside her. “Christ.”

Maura started fucking Jane with short, quick strokes, her fingers curled to rub over hidden ridges that made stars flash behind Jane’s eyes. “And those six thousand, eight hundred, and eighty-one feet make it so that there is significantly less oxygen flowing to your brain right now than there is back at home.”

“Maura,” Jane moaned. How Maura was able to move that quickly considering how little room the blonde had was beyond Jane’s understanding but, as her hips lifted wantonly off the seat and release swept through her, she could have cared less how Maura had managed the task. “Oh my god.”

Maura stroked Jane through the length of her orgasm and smirked when she finally pulled her hand out from the brunette’s pants. “See?”

“Yeah,” Jane rasped, nodding her head. A low chuckle rumbled in her throat and she shook her head. “I can believe we just joined the mile-high club.”

“Well, you did,” Maura murmured, arching a brow pointedly at Jane.

Jane grinned and reached for the button on Maura’s pants. “Well, then, Doctor Isles, please allow me to introduce you to the euphoric effects of altitude.”

 

End.


End file.
